


Scuffle

by AnnGraham



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has to convince Rockstar Spud why further antagonizing a angry Samoa Joe is a bad plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Takes place on the Jan. 9th 2014 taping, after EC3 and Spud hit Joe with a wrench in the knee. Joe at the end gets his hands on Spud, grabbing his arm then his neck before EC3 manages to pull him away.

Ethan tugged Spud back to their dressing room as quickly as possible. With the mood they'd left Joe in getting behind a locked door seemed the wisest move. Spud was still high on the adrenaline rush of taking out such a formidable opponent, babbling excitedly in an accent so thick it was almost indecipherable.

"Spud, Spud …" Ethan finally had enough, holding up a hand and cut him off in mid-sentence. "Enough already."

"Sorry, Sir," Spud flushed and looked down. He absently massaged his throat where Joe had grabbed him. Now that he was calming down it hurt quite a bit.

Ethan frowned in contemplation as he noticed that action, it had taken considerable force to pull Spud away from Joe. "Did he hurt you?" he asked abruptly worried.

"What?" Spud looked up before dropping his hand almost shamefully. "Oh no Sir, don't worry about me. I'm fine." His attempt at a reassuring smile was more of a grimace.

"I think I'll be the judge of that Spud," he quickly backed Spud up against the massage table that was a permanent fixture in his dressing room, picking up the smaller man as if he was a child and setting him on it. Ethan ignored Spud's complaints as he pulled off the bowtie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. "Head up Spud," he ordered, watching as Spud pouted briefly before obligingly tilting his head back.

Cupping Spud's jaw he ran gentle fingers down his neck, prodding for any swelling or excessive soreness. Luckily he could feel no damage beyond some surface bruising. "Antagonizing Joe once he was on the ground was a bad idea." Trailing his hands down Spud's shoulders and arms he could also make out the beginning of a bruise on his wrist from where Joe clutched him. "You should be more careful Spud." He sighed as he was able to fit his entire hand around Spud's wrist easily, "you're so very small."

"Hey now," offended Spud pulled his arm free, "I'm not that small. I'll have you know I've held my own against bigger guys than Joe before."

Ethan couldn't help but laugh at that, no matter that Spud just looked more and more angry. "Come on Spudsey, I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back." It really was amusing to see how annoyed Spud was getting.

"No you bloody couldn't," Spud glared, raising his chin and straightening his spine. He hated being dismissed so casually based on his size. It was especially infuriating when Ethan did it. He wanted Ethan to respect him as much as he respected the other man.

"Sure I could," Ethan grinned smugly, "and I'll prove it." Before Spud could back away he had him locked into a bear hug, arms trapped against his sides. "Just try to escape," he half pulled Spud off the table as he started to struggle.

Grunting Spud tried to free his arms succeeding only in making Ethan squeeze harder. No matter which way he wiggled Ethan held tight, not giving him an inch of space to work with. Pulled off balance he was forced to wrap his legs around Ethan's waist or dangle like a rag doll. Finally he had to stop, panting as he rested his forehead on the bigger man's shoulder. "This only proves you're stronger," he grumbled, embarrassed at being so easily overpowered by such a simple move.

Ethan laughed and loosened his grip on Spud's arms, letting the smaller man pull his arms free, "that was the point Spud."

"I could have gotten free," Spud jumped down, scowling as Ethan just continued to grin at him. "If I was willing to hurt you I could have." He mimed a knee shot to the groin to demonstrate.

Wincing Ethan made a mental note not to underestimate Spud's nasty side in the future. "I'm glad you were able to resist that urge Spud," dryly he raised an eyebrow at Spud's little smirk.

"Don't worry, Sir, I'd never do that to you," Spud patted Ethan on the arm, "… no matter how many times you call me small." He added with a glower.

"So generous Spud," Ethan wrapped an arm around Spud's shoulder, hugging firmly. "I'm lucky to have such a good friend." Although the words were teasing the tone wasn't and he could tell how touched Spud was when he just ducked his head and blushed. "Just promise me you'll be more careful around Joe from now on."

"All right, Sir," Spud relaxed against Ethan's warmth. Content to spend the rest of the time until the nights main event with his best friend by his side.


End file.
